Tears of Blood
by Twisted09Insanity
Summary: Upon looking back on that day, Tomi Takahashi was born, cursed to share the same emotions of Power, Love, and Sadistic hate as Maya Orisaki.


**Tears of Blood**

**------**

**Chapter One**

Drastic sighs released from the pale lips holding a sadistic smirk upon them; blood trickling down the edges of her mouth. Mangled black hair was streaked with blood and hacked short due to the previous events that took place in the old laboratory. "Done already?" She teased with a hoarse edge to her voice. "You gave me quite a fight. Some of the best I've had from you yet, Maya." The turbulence flowed in the irregular atmosphere, leaving little choice to be made between the two.

"Done?" Asked the second, nearly identical, female. Her own hair was colored blonde with minimal tangles, not an ounce of blood marked it. "Hardly." She replied. She stumbled to maintain balance and tightly drew her hand around the hilt of the Wakizashi. "You haven't changed…Tomi."

The Takashi Men were the result of failed experiments of different DNA and power structures. Each were created differently, and as for Tomi, Maya was her creator. The deathly structure of the Shamannet proved to be unbearable at the age of three when Mia's first brush with death awakened the ancient powers of Moltress, Death Phoenix. Upon looking back on that day, Tomi Takahashi was born, cursed to share the same emotions of Power, Love and Sadistic hate as Maya Orisaki.

At the same time, Tomi despised Maya, wishing her dead, but on the other hand, she wished to make Maya her own. It was the flaw of the curse on Tomi's behalf.

The ground shook with tremendous force, but the two females standing a mere ten feet from one another remained where they were. Tomi's eyes narrowed into a deep, infatuate expression before rusting over into a glare. "This isn't over…" She bitterly stated.

"It won't be until one of us is finally lying dead on the ground." The blonde added. "This fight between you and I…does it have a point?"

The question caused a puzzled expression the wash over Tomi's face, leaving her to ponder this for a long moment before redirecting her gaze back to Maya. "Yes…and no."

It was Maya's turn to be confused.

"This fight that goes on now, is out of a mix of things depending upon the time and place. We haven't the slightest clue as to why we continue, but we just do."

The blonde shook her head. "Is that really it? We speak of dominating the world, and then again we wish to make it our own."

"Wrong." Tomi's physical appearance quickly disappeared, leaving a vast illusion in front Maya. The blonde hadn't known what trick Tomi pulled this time, but had to be ready. Her senses felt clogged, and unable to properly detect the exact location of her foe.

"Is this it? You result to-" Her sentence was blocked off by a kick to the chest, the blurry image of the black haired woman smirking. Blood soared from her open mouth, landing on the ground in front of her. Tomi had managed to kick Maya from above without once being caught….

Tomi couldn't help but release a maniacal laugh. "So Maya, looks like your luck is running out, eh?"

"Not quite." The blonde sneered, lifting her head to reveal a bloody chin and gritted crimson colored teeth. Her entire mouth had been consumed by her own blood that was forced up from the pressure in Tomi's kick to the upper chest. Tomi frowned and backed up.

Just as quickly as Tomi had done so, Maya lifted herself up into the air and disappeared. She purposely made her presence known, becoming cocky and sadistic like her normal personality intentions were during battle. "You rely on tricks to pull you through when everything becomes hectic, don't you?"

"Shut up!" She hissed, sending herself up after Maya. "You don't know anything!"

"Don't I?" With a powerful shove, Maya's fist made direct contact to Tomi's stomach, sending blood from those familiar pale lips. The Takahashi didn't know what hit her, but then again, tricks were always brought into play.

Tomi crash landed into the hard cement, barely able to hold herself up in the sitting position. "That all…you…got?!" Her raspy voice rang. Maya landed directly in front of her, hand firmly wrapped around her neck; sword raised.

"You realize that you won't be the victor, right?" The Shamannet asked, her tangled blonde hair shadowing half her face. Tomi merely stared at the shiny blade ready to smash into her soft, achy body. When things seemed to come to an end, Tomi's leg shot up into Maya's breasts, sending a wave of pain to flood through the blond.

"I think you had better restate that, Maya."

"Is that really necessary?" Maya didn't take long to recover. The sword dropped with a 'clang' and the blonde maneuvered to the left and dug her elbow into the ribs of her foe sending Tomi flying to the ground. "I thought it summed everything up pretty well." She mocked. "Give it up."

Another maniacal laugh came from Tomi, the female flipped herself up and slowly began circling the Shamannet. "Did you think you could really win?"

"Yeah." Maya used her teleportation abilities to bring herself behind Tomi and grabbed the back of her neck in a firm grip. "I did." Her hand shot up just in time to catch the black haired girl's flying fist before it had a chance of making jaw contact. "This isn't much fun…. Your hardly putting up a fight." Tomi's leg shot up in attempt to hit Maya's stomach, but caught Maya's lifted knee instead.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Both sprang themselves out, landing within fifty feet on one another. Black bladed swords appeared in their hands, and immediately both lunged out, clashing metal upon metal. Several minutes went by, none realizing the critical condition they were in. Earth pounding blows were landed, each simply receiving the blade instead of flesh.

Maya shot herself into the air, sword raised above her head and directly aiming it toward Tomi. A miss. Her foe rolled from dangers path and away from the shaking blow Maya's attack caused. A gigantic crater was left in the center of the room and each stood on opposite ends of it. "Done yet?"

"Never." Came the reply before each leapt out again, clashing blades. A second blade appeared in Tomi's left hand and a deathly blow was delivered to Maya's stomach; trailing all the way up her neck to her left hip. The Takahashi threw Maya to the ground, but not without getting Maya's blade firmly jabbed into her neck.

Tomi glared deeply, yanking the blade from her as if it were nothing. Rage and bitterness over ruled the pain completely as it always did.

Neither of them could maintain proper balance or vision, but both continued to fight. Equally matched in almost everything led the battles to end then in ties most of the time. Maya wished to bring about the end of the foolish plans of the Takahashi Men/MAIN, while Tomi wished to bring about the end of the universe itself and claim to world domination.

Their every blow weakened their body strength, and left them helpless as the walls of the laboratory began crashing down. Both growled, delivering their swords to each others stomachs, blood soaring from both their mouths, and pained shock filling their eyes. The females couldn't continue as their vision blurred, and in order to save themselves, the last ounces of strength had to be used to flee from the falling building. Otherwise, both would be buried alive.

Bright rays of sunlight overwhelmed Maya's eyesight as she emerged into public where a crowd was beginning to gather. She was thankful for the multiple exits and scurried off in between different alley ways to remain unseen. Surely questions would rise up if anyone saw a female with a deep gash on her forehead, blood running from her mouth like water, a sword jabbed into her stomach, a one foot gash on her stomach, and a dozen deep stabs covering her. The black tube top the blonde wore was ripped from the breast line to the area below her outer hip from Tomi's deadly sword. The blood lose was placing her into a death zone, not allowing her to move as quickly as she wanted….

Her metallic blue eyes scanned the area, forcing herself to remain awake. The pain wasn't much of a factor when her life was on the line, and figured that her only chance as survival would be to find help she thought suitable for herself. Just on the outskirts of the small Japanese town, she found her way to a mansion where rumors spread of strange people living there. She didn't care, or fear it for that matter. The more 'creepy' they were the better, for most likely this sort of thing wouldn't be too alarming. The whereabouts of Tomi was unknown, and Maya couldn't help but think back to the battle that had taken place. All just to make each other dead, which didn't go according to planned on either side.

Maya's fist pounded against the wooden doors, her voice remaining mute. It wasn't as though she could speak clearly with blood coming from her mouth at a medium rate. "Bleeding, open now, dying!" She quickly, yet somehow clearly, shouted before falling to one knee and gazing up when the door opened.

She flinched at the creaking sound, bringing memories of when she was in school. Constantly her teacher would find ways to annoy her, which often led to nails ranking down a blackboard. The sound wasn't too thrilling for the Shamannet, but right now her ears were less important seeing how she was nearly bleeding to death. Her eye reverted to the mysterious figure, finding it to be female, younger than she herself.

------

Irritation raced through Tomi's veins as she sat on a metal slab, muttering curses. No once did her eyes avert from the blank floor as blood freely flowed from the open gashes placed on her flesh from a particular female by the name of Maya Orisaki.

"Why couldn't you just die!?" She demanded. A reply didn't come from the silence looming around her, though she could feel the presence of her own kin watching her.

"You know, Tomi," Stated a voice. "you might as well give up."

"What do you want, Adiro." Tomi's voice hinted amusement toward the sudden appearance of her accomplice. She hadn't known anyone in Takahashi MAIN who came close to defeating Maya other than herself, so his words didn't have their irritating touch like they normally would.

He chuckled as the light curled around his features; a soft murmur barely audible slipped from his lips. "You act so tough, but your soft right to the bo-" The delicate words pumped full of venom were cut short due to a shuriken licking the flesh of his pale cheek. Another chuckle loomed in the air around them as he picked the metal object up and tossed it back.

Tomi sent a death glare before jumping off the table with great difficultly. Her breath quickened dramatically and her vision began to blur, nearly making her collapse to the ground.

The male rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her back up and setting her on the table. "Don't push yourself. Here, let me help you."

"Back off, Adiro!" She shot him another death glare and ranked her hand across his face. "Don't touch me. You know how I hate it."

With a coy smirk, Adiro backed off, but not without commenting first. "I bet you want Maya to touch you instead, don't you?"

The corners of Tomi's mouth dropped further into a frown as she stood there, staring at him. She heaved a sighed and turned her back on him and headed toward the medical center to get a fix up, knowing all too well that Adiro was somewhat right. She wanted Maya as her own, and yet…she wanted her dead.

------

"Well, this is quite a surprise."

Maya stared at the fifteen year-old who had so lovingly took her in and tended to her wounds, though she hadn't the slightest idea how to explain or what to even say. Her metallic eyes scanned the room curiously, catching the soft pinks and peach paints on the walls and in the flowers that spread carefully around the room. The marble floor was soft from the fire blazing that had gone out just moments after the Shamannet was helped inside and the smell of burnt wood blurred her senses.

The girl took a sip of tea before placing it on delicate china and looked up at Maya with her own blue pools. "I'm impressed that you lived through those wounds…." She looked away, slightly uneasy to ask the next question. "Why…didn't you go to a hospital? Wouldn't that have been better?"

Maya scoffed. "I despise hospitals."

"I see…. I suppose you have a goo-"

"I just hate them." Truth was, they scared her. She didn't dare tell anyone that the great Maya Orisaki feared anything, but it was indeed true that death itself was ruled by fear.

The girl smiled as though she had been trusted with a very important secret, and took another sip of her tea. "You lying."

Blue pools narrowed into suspicion as the blonde examined this girl closely. Locks of black hair curled around her pale features and her eyes almost as striking as her own. Obviously this person was not from Japan at all.

"Wondering how I know?" Pried the girl. It appeared she was desperate to explain herself. "Well?"

Maya remained silent. "…no."

"There you go again. You're lying yet again!" The girl flashed a brilliant smile that made Maya's fingers curl in irritation.

"So I am lying, but I have reasons for keeping them. I wouldn't tell the likes of you even if it killed me again." She snapped angrily, bringing her own cup of tea to touch her lips. "Now back off and just let me go."

A sharp, twisted expression washed over the girl's face and stood in disagreement. "You're not going anywhere…."

"And why not?" Maya challenged, standing.

Her arms crossed and a smirk unlike any other lifted the corners of her lips. "In that condition, you wouldn't make it. But if you stay here, and let me take care of you, you can live." She moved in closer to the blonde, gripping her chin a pulling her closer. "And for your information, my name is Korina Branch from London. Pleasures all mine."

The Shamannet backed up with a glare marking her scared face. "Maya…. My name is Maya."

An awkward silent shadowed the two as they sat in the dinning room, sipping tea and munching on pastries when the shatter of glass caught both of their attention. Korina was the first to stand, and a fear immediately shook her body.

"W-What was that?!" She questioned, her eyes frantically looking around. Maya quickly stood despite the pain surging through her, and cupped a hand over Korina's mouth.

"Shh."

Slowly her hand slid back down to her side as she crept forward, making her way down the hallway where she sensed another's presence. The darkness didn't damage her sight in the least, and gave her and immediate upper hand if she were to be attacked, though she would have the upper hand to begin with. Since she could remember, supernatural abilities flooded her families blood, making them nearly Gods to all others.

Another shatter of glass echoed, only this time shards of the sharp object sprinkled the floor. Maya stopped and listened, hearing soft footsteps, and then felt someone's eyes on her. "So, your not human either, I suppose?" She asked without looking back. Her chest gently heaved from the lack of energy to sustain a standing position, but somehow managed to create a disturbing aura around herself.

"You're awfully brave to stand up to someone in that state. Think you can--" The voice was hushed by the thrust of Maya's elbow slamming into his neck. Using hardcore battle positions would be a poor move on her behalf, but there was always a way to win, no matter what situation. For this Shamannet, she began to think back to Tomi. _No!_ She snapped herself away from her thoughts and took a step forward before she finally turned around to meet whoever opposed her.

Deep in his throat, the demon growled and stood strait with one hand clamped over his aching neck. "Who…are you?" He was rather surprised by how quick this girl was despite the injures marking her pretty body. He couldn't resist a chuckle as he swept a hand through his own blonde hair and locked crimson eyes with sapphire. "You're a pretty tough babe I gotta say…but it--"

"Ever stop talking?" Maya quickly interjected with her eyebrow quirked. "Your not too attractive when you et your pain show. Holding your neck does just that."

Another growl was released. "Shut the hell up!"

Korina remained in the living room as ordered, but couldn't help the sudden urge to find out what was taking Maya so long. Something had to have happened, unless the blonde decided to check the entire mansion, but she had guards to do that for her.

She sighed and sat back on the couch and took another sip of tea before standing to her feet. "I'm not afraid…." She whispered to herself as she crept toward the hallway. She could hear the voices of Maya and a man that sounded oddly familiar. "Who's he?"

Maya glanced over her shoulder, feeling Korina's sudden presence. _Is she trying top get herself killed?_ She wondered as she stepped forward. "So," She started in attempt to keep the mans attention on her. She knew he wasn't human, and most likely could sense Korina as well. "you think you're pretty bad in the sense of kicking my ass, hmm?"

"Think? Honey babe, I _know_ I can kick your ass."

Her leg shot up briskly, nailing him in the stomach just below his ribs right before sending a powerful blow to his throat and completely knocking the air from his lungs and sending him to tumble down. With him temporarily out of the way, she redirected her attention toward the rich girl and glared.

"Your such a idiot." She snapped, grabbing Korina's hand. "We're leaving."

Korina opened her mouth to protest, but thought it better to let Maya lead. After all, this girl could kick some serious ass even with those wounds. "What about getting you fixed up?" Maya remained silent and continued to lead her down the various hallways until she eventually made it back to the front door.

The bright rays of sun blinded them both as Maya stopped to determine where to go next. "Damnit…." All of a sudden a man wearing a tux approached them with a curious smile.

"What might you be doing with Miss Branch?" He asked.

Korina felt a sign of relief flow into her as she smile as the butler. "James, can you take us somewhere? Maya will give you directions."

Five hours later, the black car James owned pulled into the driveway of a gigantic mansion, bigger than Korina's and parked. The gardens were lined with hedges forming miles on end around the edge of the property, and several statues and fountains could be seen inside from outside the metal gates awaiting a password.

Maya stepped out first, glancing at James with skeptical input as she jogged to the gates and opened a metal box and quickly punched a few keys in. Within seconds the gate opened and allowed James to drive up to the front door and drop them off.

"This…is your place?" Korina asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Get inside already…" Maya ordered, jerking the door open. She could already hear to nagging of her twin sister now about bringing strangers back without first having a good reason. The blonde didn't even know why she brought Korina here, but she felt something strange about this girl that she needed to explore further.

"Maya!?" Screeched a voice.

The deathly Shamannet winced at the sound of that voice and looked up toward the staircase that spiraled up. There she stood, a woman identical in nearly everyway possible frowned down at her twin. "There's no time to explain, put a barrier up around the house, now."

The girl was taken aback at the sudden development her twins arrival had taken. "But Maya…"

"Seka, now!"

Korina stared at the both of them, dumbfounded. _What are they talking about?_

Seka sighed and retreated upstairs while muttering curses under her breath.

------

"For as long as I can remember, there has been an unexpected force that separates Maya from me. I have yet to discover just exactly what that is though… It royally pisses me off to know that you failed to get the girl she was with. That Korina or whatever. She's a weakness against that damned woman, and you knew that I didn't want failure in this mission!"

Tomi sat up strait, her eyes penetrating through the masked man who had faced Maya earlier. Her finger tips gently clapped against the arm of the wooden chair as she drew in a deep breath and held it before speaking up again.

"What's your excuse?"

The man removed his masked, revealing scars drenching his pale features. His blonde hair flopped in his crimson eyes as he knelt down a bit lower. "I have no excuse."

That familiar sadistic smirk crossed over the Takahashi's lips once more as she then stood. "Good. Then I guess it won't make much of a difference if you die then, will it?"

The warrior's eyes widened. "Please, give me another chance…."

"I already gave you a chance. I don't have time to waste on filth like you!" Without another word, Tomi unsheathed a dagger and raised it above her head. "Seeya in hell bastard." Spurts of blood shot onto Tomi's face as her smirk remained, teeth bared with her fangs peeking out. "How delightful."

The black kimono she wore slid down her shoulders to reveal a flawless body that had already healed completely. Her new mission wasn't to kill Maya, but to kidnap that Korina girl and use her hidden powers to absorb into her own. This would prove highly useful against Maya if she could gather Celestial powers of a half angel….

"Finally, something good comes my way." Her thoughts on the laboratory battle no longer created a burning hared of failure, but a simple laugh of amusement. It was typical for Tomi to easily get angered. After all, Maya was her creator, though not too many understood that. Why would a Shamannet of Death create the first actual Takahashi being who wasn't a messy disaster? There were ways in which many did not understand of how the world worked, and the creation of Tomi Takahashi was just one of them, for now.

"I'm feeling festive." She murmured with a devilish smile. "Hey Momo, how bout' we hit the road and go find a few bars to hit?"

From the shadows appeared Tomi's kin, Momoka. Her emotionless eyes and monotone voice often gave her a delicate appearance, though she was far from it. "Tomi, I assume you are in a better mood?" She questioned, perching herself up on the arm of the chair. Her eyes scanned over her companions back before turning away and smirking. "Let's go. You could use a night of relaxation, and I'm sure Adiro is somewhere pouting that he wasn't in on the fun today."

"Probably." The females headed toward the door after Tomi slipped into a pare of black jeans and a blue T-shirt and placing her hair into a messy bun. "C'mon, let's use the care for once. I wanna speed up on the highway."

------

The barrier had been set, and Maya had left Korina in Seka's care as she sat up on her window seal, watching as night fell quickly. Stars flickered brightly, and the sixteen year-old wanted so badly to explore the nightlife instead of play babysitter. Why not? She earned it! She was fully healed due to Seka's healing ability, and she wanted to have a little gothic fun with her bike.

This teen was far from ordinary, and absolutely enjoyed the feel of thrill and excitement as she zipped past cars on the opposite lane. It was only natural that she was a daredevil, she was the Shamannet of Death!

After a moment of pondering, she smirked like her usual self and jumped off the window seal and headed for her closet and yanked on a pare of tight leather pants and a high cut shirt revealing her fabulous stomach before putting her hair up in a messy bun similar to Tomi's. She listened carefully before jumping out her window and making a dash through the lawn that had just been watered. Her black boots clomped against the pavement near the garage and it was a wonder no one heard her when she opened the door and revved up her bike and took out the gate.

The blaring lights of the city brought energy like no other to the blonde as she skidded her bike around a tight corner and leaned her bike down close to the blacktop as she barely made it under a semi-truck. Horns honked and music blared with 80's rock. She never was a fan of the present music, and stuck to the past instead.

Maya never needed an ID to get into bars, and got there from her reputation instead and half the time she never even drank. She came to a halt and parked her bike and got off. Her metallic eyes scanned the area closely before she stepped inside of Tokyo's hottest night club, though her fun filled night ended before it even began when her eyes caught the familiar sight of Tomi Takahashi.

"Tomi…." She bitterly stated. The raven haired girl turned and smirked mischievously at Maya.

OOC: Yo, I own it all right here. Don't steal, more action and intense stuff comming up here in about a week or two. Read & Review!


End file.
